Galeria:Kisuke Urahara
Galeria Kisuke z anime Zdjęcia profilowe Urahara_Profile_op1.png|Kisuke Urahara. Ep336 Kisuke.png|Kisuke. O3 Urahara.png|Urahara. O127 Kisuke Urahara.png|Kisuke Urahara. Odwrócenie Wahadła Uraharadetention.png|Urahara jako 3 oficer 2. Oddziału. Ep206KisukeNews.png|Kisuke dostaje wiadomość o zleceniu jako kapitan 12. Oddziału. Soifon_meets_Urahara.png|Urahara rozmawia z Suì-Fēng przed swoim pokojem. Ep206AccusedBySuiFeng.png|Suì-Fēng oskarża Kisuke o lenistwo. Soifon_spying_Urahara.png|Kisuke szpiegowany przez Suì-Fēng. Soifon_spying_Urahara_part_2.png|Kisuke szpiegowany przez Suì-Fēng w sklepie. Soifon_gives_papers_Yoruichi.png|Suì-Fēng daje papiery Yoruichi dotyczące poczynań Kisuke. Ep206KisukeReiatsu.png|Kisuke uwalnia swoje Reiatsu pokonując dezerterów. Ep362 Decyzja.png|Urahara wysłuchuje decyzji Yamamoto. Kapitan_Kisuke.png|Kisuke zjawia się na spotkaniu kapitanów w sprawie swojego awansu. O26 Urahara jako kapitan.png|Urahara jako kapitan 12. Oddziału. Captain_kisuke_urahara.jpg|Kisuke. Ep207CrotchKick.png|Hiyori Sarugaki kopie Uraharę. Urahara_111.jpg|Hiyori kłóci się z Kisuke. Ep207KisukeBrieflyEvades.png|Urahara unika ataku swojej wicekapitan, lecz po chwili pozwala się jej uderzyć. Urahara_Saves_Hiyori.png|Urahara ratuje Hiyori. 12th_division_past.jpg|Kisuke spacerujący z Mayurim i Hiyori Sarugaki. Ep210ShunsuiReassuresUrahara.png|Shunsui uspokaja Kisuke. Odc210 Przyłapany Urahara.png|Urahara przyłapany przez Tessaia. O212 Kisuke przybywa do Lasu Fugai.png|Urahara ratuje Visoredów. Kisuke_and_Tessai_Heal_Shinji.jpg|Urahara i Tessai pomagają rannemu Shinjiemu. Hogyoku.jpg|Najpotężniejszy wynalazek Kisuke – Hōgyoku. O212 Urahara i Tessai postawieni przed sądem.png|Urahara i Tessai postawieni przed sądem. Ep212YoruichiBerates.png|Yoruichi, Tessai i Urahara w tajnym miejscu treningowym. Agent Shinigami O6 Urahara pojawia się za Tessaiem i Rukią.png|Kisuke obudzony. O6 Rukia robi zakupy u Urahary.png|Kisuke podlicza ceny produktów Rukii. O6 Jinta i Ururu obserwują zakkupy Rukii u Urahary.png|Rukia pyta Kisuke o zamówienie. O6 Rukia odbiera zamówienie od Urahary przyniesione przez Ururu.png|Urahara wręcza Rukii towar. O6 Jinta karci Ururu na oczach Urahary i Tessaia.png|Urahara obserwuje Jintę krzyczącego na Ururu. O7 Urahara pociesza Ururu.png|Urahara pociesza Ururu. O7 Urahara, Tessai, Jinta i Ururu wyruszają po wadliwy towar.png|Urahara i reszta ruszają po Kona. O7 Urahara znajduje Ichigo i Kona.png|Urahara znajduje Kona. O7 Jinta, Tessai i Ururu z Kisuke.png|Kisuke z pigułką Kona. O10 Urahara i Tessai zjawiają się na show.png|Urahara i Tessai na show Dona Kanonjiego. O10 Urahara zatrzymuje Rukię.png|Urahara zatrzymuje Rukię. O11 Rukia rozmawia z Uraharą i Tessaiem.png|Kisuke, Tessai i Rukia rozmawiają o Quincy. O14 Urahara opowiada Rukii o Quincych.png|Kisuke opowiada Rukii o Quincych. O13 Urahara pojawia się przed Orihime.png|Urahara pojawia się nad nieprzytomną Orihime. O13 Urahara i Tessai z nieprzytomnym Sado.png|Kisuke i Tessai z Sado. O13 Urahara.png|Urahara. O13 Urahara tłumaczy wszystko Orihime i Sado.png|Urahara wyjaśnia wszystko Sado i Orihime. O14 Urahara, Tessai, Ururu i Jinta przybywają z pomocą.png|Urahara i reszta przychodzą z pomocą. O14 Urahara staje na drodze Rukii i Konowi.png|Urahara przeszkadza Rukii. O15 Jinta i Ururu patrzą na uradowanego widokiem Yoruichi Uraharę.png|Kisuke podekscytowany widokiem Yoruichi. O15 Kisuke rozmawia z Yoruichi.png|Urahara rozmwia z Yoruichi. O16 Kisuke pojawia się w pokoju.png|Kisuke przychodzi z pomocą Ichigo. O17 Kisuke i Yoruichi znajdują Ichigo.png|Kisuke i Yoruichi znajdują rannego Ichigo. O17 Kisuke.png|Kisuke. O17 Ichigo rozmawia z Kisuke.png|Kisuke rozmawia z Ichigo. O17 Kisuke stosuje na Ichigo Shitonegaeshi.png|Kisuke ostrzega Ichigo. O18 Ichigo odmawia Jincie, Kisuke i Tessaiowi walki z Ururu.png|Urahara przygląda się treningowi Ichigo. O18 Kisuke zatrzymuje kopniak Ururu.png|Kisuke zatrzymuje kopnięcie Ururu. O18 Kisuke patrzy jak Tessai odcina łańcuch przeznaczenia Ichigo.png|Łańcuch Przeznaczenia Ichigo zostaje przerwany. O19 Kisuke zatrzymuje Ururu.png|Kisuke zatrzymuje Ururu. O19 Kisuke ochrania Jintę i Ururu przed eksplozją Bankin Taiho.png|Kisuke osłania Ururu i Jintę przed wybuchem Bankin. O19 Kisuke z zapieczętowanym mieczem.png|Kisuke wyciąga miecz. O19 Jinta i Ururu przyglądają się ostatniemu etapowi treningu Kisuke z Ichigo.png|Kisuke rozpoczyna z Ichigo trzeci etap treningu. O20 Kisuke celuje w Ichigo za pomocą Hozuri.png|Kisuke używa Hōzuri. O20 Kisuke uwalnia Benihime.png|Kisuke uwalnia Benihime. O20 Benihime.png|Ostrze Benihime. O20 Ichigo trenuje z Kisuke.png|Kisuke trenuje Ichigo. O20 Kisuke staje się świadkiem uwolnienia Getsugi Tensho Ichigo.png|Ichigo uwalnia Getsugę Tenshō. O20 zniszczona Chikasumi no Tate Kisuke.png|Kisuke broni się za pomocą Chikasumi no Tate. O20 Kisuke spogląda na swój zniszczony kapelusz.png|Urahara patrzy na swój zniszczony kapelusz. O20 Kisuke komentuje szkody wyrządzone przez Ichigo.png|Kisuke spogląda na uszkodzenia wyrządzone przez Ichigo. Od31 Trening.png|Urahara trenuje Ichigo, jak ma uwolnić Getsugę. Od31 Naucz się używać ataku.png|Kisuke mówi Ichigo, żeby użył tego ataku. Od31 Miecz zatrzymany.png|Urahara próbuje siłą zmusić Kurosakiego. Od31 Trening walki.png|Kisuke odskakuje. Od31 Katany chcą się zranić.png|Zanpakutō chcą się zranić. O20 Sado i Kisuke czekają przed sklepem.png|Kisuke i Sado czekają przed sklepem. O20 Kisuke spogląda na zaskoczonego widokiem Orihime, Sado i Uryu Ichigo.png|Ichigo zaskoczony widokiem swoich przyjaciół. O20 Kisuke pokazuje Reishi Henkan-Ki.png|Kisuke prezentuje swój wynalazek. O20 Kisuke wyciąga dusze Ichigo z jego ciała.png|Kisuke wyciąga duszę Ichigo z jego ciała. O20 Kisuke dumny z rekacji Orihime, Uryu i Sado na wyciągnięcie duszy Ichigo z jego ciała.png|Kisuke rozbawiony reakcją przyjaciół Ichigo. O20 Kisuke i Tessai otwierają Reishi Henkan-Ki.png|Kisuke i Tessai otwierają Senkaimon. Soul Society O63_Kisuke_przeprasza_Ichigo.png|Kisuke przeprasza Ichigo. Bount (tylko anime) Urahara kaizo konpaku.jpg|Urahara prowadza Ririn, Nobę i Kurōdo. Arrancar Urahara Garganta.jpg|Urahara otwiera Gargantę. Ep127DontFight.png|Kisuke zabrania Orihime walczyć. Chikasumi_no_Tate.jpg|Chikasumi no Tate. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Yoruichi i Kisuke przybywają na pomoc Ichigo. Wonderweiss_attacking_Urhara_but_his_hat.jpg|Wonderweiss atakuje Kisuke. Uruhara-nake-blast.jpg|Urahara używa Nake, Benihime. Urahara-vs-Yammy.jpg|Kisuke kontra Yammy. Kisuke;_Gigai.jpg|Kisuke pokazuje swoje dmuchane Gigai. Urahara_stops_Bala.jpg|Urahara zatrzymuje Balę Yammy'ego. Uraharagarganta.png|Kisuke otwiera Gargantę. Hueco Mundo Urahara Kon.jpg|Kisuke wyciąga Kona. Urahara puts everyone to sleep.jpg|Urahara usypia ludzi. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Ep174Meeting.png|Grupa rozmawia z Kisuke. Sztuczna Karakura Urahara_returns.png|Kisuke przybywa do Karakury. 300Urahara notes.png|Urahara komentuje wygląd Sōsuke. O300 Kisuke recytuje inkantację.png|Sklepikarz przygotowuje się do ataku na Sōsuke. O300 Urahara używa Senju Koten Taiho.png|Kisuke używa na Aizenie Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō. Urahara_Seal_Aizen_(ep300).png|Kisuke pieczętuje Aizena po raz pierwszy. O301 Okasen.png|Ōkasen w wykonaniu sklepikarza. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg|Urahara i Isshin związują Aizena. Yoruichi_Urahara_Isshin_attack_Aizen.png|Urahara, Isshin i Yoruichi współpracują w pokonaniu Aizena. Ep301 Hisaobi, Benihime.jpg|Specjalna zdolność Benihime. Urahara_defeated.jpg|Kisuke pokonany przez Aizena. Urahara_Arrives.jpg|Kisuke pojawia się w prawdziwej Karakurze, po walce Ichigo z Aizenem. 309_09.jpg|Kisuke. O309 Ichigo i Kisuke patrzą na zapieczętowanego Aizena.png|Kurosaki i Urahara patrzą na zapieczętowanego Aizena. Ichigo_Talks_With_Urahara.jpg|Kisuke rozmawia z Ichigo. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Urahara Zanpakuto arc.jpg|Kisuke rozmawia z Ichigo o rebelii Zanpakutō. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Urahara pictures.jpg|Kisuke ogląda zdjęcia Rangiku i Haineko. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) E317_Urahara_warns_Ichigo.png|Kisuke i Ichigo. Rukia_comments_upon_the_strangeness_of_her_orders.png|Kisuke, Tessai, Ichigo i Rukia. Kapitanowie słuchający Urahary.png|Kapitanowie wysłuchujący Kisuke. Kapitanowie wchodzą do bramy Senkai.png|Kapitanowie w drodze do Dangai. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Urahara przygląda się uleczeniu Ichigo przez Nozomi. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo pytający się, czy może iść do Soul Society. Ep330RukiaNUrahara.png|Rukia i Kisuke. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Urahara przy bramie Senkai. Urahara Gets The News.png|Kisuke i reszta śledzą Reiatsu Ichigo. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo budząc się widzi Uraharę. Urahara formulates a plan.png|Kisuke ma plan, jak odzyskać moce Kurosakiego. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Urahara wita Ichigo po powrocie z Dangai. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Urahara przygląda się rozmowie Kona z Ichigo. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Ichigo i Kisuke postanawiają wyruszyć po Reishi Kurosakiego. Urahara asks the group to be decoys.png|Urahara pyta się grupy, czy chcą być przynętą. Urahara reveals the hidden passage to the SRDI.png|Kisuke znajduje ukryte przejście do SRT. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara informuje Ichigo o ryzyku. Mod soul creation goes wrong.png|Tworzenie Sztucznej Duszy się nie powidło, więc Urahara próbuje to naprawić. Urahara gains access to the recoreds .png|Urahara uzyskuje dsotęp do zapisków. Urahara defeats the reigai 2nd division.png|Kisuke pokonuje Reigai kapitana i wicekapitana 2. Oddziału. Ep338 KisukevsReigai.png|Kisuke kontra Reigai Kisuke. Od340 Pomysł Kisuke.jpg|Kon z Kisuke wyjaśniają pojawienie się Kona w ciele Reigai Nemu. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep344 Karin i Kisuke.png|Kisuke sprzedaje Karin towary. Ep350 Kisuke idzie do Isshina.png|Kisuke podchodzi do Isshina. Ep350 Isshin i Urahara.png|Isshin i Urahara. Ep362 Ratunek.png|Isshin i Urahara obezwładniają Sado i Orihime. Ep354 Umieszczanie Reiatsu.png|Rukia ma zamiar umieścić swoje Reiatsu w celu pomocy Ichigo. Ep359 Kisuke i Isshin.png|Urahara idzie z Isshinem trzymającym miecz. Ep361 Ratunek.png|Isshin i Kisuke pojawiają się. Ep365 Odpoczynek.png|Orihime i Sado odpoczywają w Sklepie Urahary. Galeria Kisuke z mangi Historia C -98 cover Pendulum Tessai Urahara.jpg|Urahara i Tessai na okładce -98. rozdziału. R536 Isshin zakłada klinikę.png|Ksuke pomaga Isshinowi w założeniu kliniki. Agent Shinigami Bleach okladka 06.jpg|Kisuke na okładce 6. tomu. R62 Ichigo uderza Kisuke.jpg|Ichigo uderza Kisuke. Benihime.jpg|Benihime w formie Shikai. R66 Walka.jpg|Kisuke trenuje Ichigo. R67 Głos.jpg|Ichigo próbuje usłyszeć głos Zangetsu. Arrancar C193p20 Kisuke ratuje Ichigo.jpg|Kisuke i Yoruichi ratują Ichigo. Sztuczna Karakura Thousand Hands Bright Sky Cannon.jpg|Urahara używa Hadō 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō na Aizenie. Chapter 404 cover.png|Urahara na okładce 404. rozdziału. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Karin And Urahara.png|Urahara daje Karin kilka drobiazgów. Urahara and Isshin.png|Urahara i Isshin. Chapter 454 Cover.png|Isshin i Kisuke na okładce 454. rozdziału. Isshin and Kisuke Chapter 454.png|Kisuke i Isshin idą w blasku Księżyca. C459p13Urahara&Isshin.png|Przybycie Isshina i Kisuke do miejsca, gdzie Ichigo został "zdradzony" przez Kūgo Ginjō. C462p13 Orihime Urahara Isshin Sado.jpg|Isshin zabiera Sado, a Urahara Orihime. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R486 Kisuke proponuje swoją pomoc.png|Urahara pojawia się w oknie pokoju Ichigo i proponuje mu pomoc w dostaniu się do Hueco Mundo. C487 cover.jpg|Ichigo i Kisuke na okładce 487. rozdziału. C487p6.jpg|Urahara i reszta oglądają ciała Arrancarów. C487p3.jpg|Urahara i drużyna wchodzą do Hueco Mundo. Roz498 Urahara otwiera Gargantę.png|Kisuke otwiera Gargantę. R499 komputer Urahary.png|Komputer Kisuke. R500 Kisuke i miecz.png|Kisuke z przystawionym mieczem nieznanego napastnika. Ch518 Urahara powraca~.png|Urahara kontaktuje się z Ichigo przez Kona. R518 Okładka.png|Kisuke i Mayuri na okładce 518. rozdziału. R518 Kon jako projektor.png|Kon używany jako projektor. Ch518 Kisuke i Inoue.png|Kisuke i Inoue podczas wideorozmowy. Ch518 Wystraszony Urahara.png|Urahara słyszy za plecami narwanego Arrancara. Ch518 Arrancar wchodzi do namiotu.png|Urahara stara się powstrzymać rozjuszonego Arrancara. R533 Kisuke przygląda się Masaki.png|Urahara ogląda się za Masaki. R534 Urahara przybywa.jpg|Urahara przybywa do rannej Masaki. R535 Okładka.png|Urahara, Isshin, Masaki i Ryūken na okładce 535. rozdziału. R535 Isshin i Urahara.png|Urahara rozmawia z Shibą. R535 Decyzja Isshina.png|Kisuke i Ryūken zdziwieni decyzją Isshina. R536 Okładka.png|Isshin, Masaki, Kisuke i Ryūken na okładce 536. rozdziału. R552 Kisuke pojawia się w laboratorium.png|Nagłe pojawienie się Kisuke. R552 Shineiyaku.png|Kisuke trzymający Shin'eiyaku. R587 Kisuke w Soul Society.png|Urahara pojawia się w Soul Society. R589 Działo.png|Ichigo pyta Uraharę, kiedy zbudował działo Kūkaku. R589 Okładka.png|Urahara na okładce 589. rozdziału. R612 Laboratorium.png|Urahara w laboratorium. R613 Postawa Nanao.png|Nanao zatrzymuje Zarakiego przed podejściem do Urahary. R621 Okładka.png|Naukowiec obserwuje nadciągającą ciemność na okładce 621. rozdziału. R623 Okładka.png|Sklepikarz na okładce 623. rozdziału. R625 Spotkanie w Hueco Mundo.png|Spotkanie badacza z Fullbringerami. R629 Shunsui i Kisuke spoglądają na nowy Pałac.png|Kisuke i Shunsui spoglądają na zmieniony Pałac. R629 Gotei 13 wkracza do Reiokyu.png|Gotei 13 kieruje się do celu. R662 Urahara na tyłach.png|Urahara na tyłach. R662 Okładka.png|Sklepikarz na okładce 662. rozdziału. R663 Okładka.png|Kisuke i jego przyjaciółka na okładce 663. rozdziału. R664 Okładka.png|Urahara i Askin na okładce 664. rozdziału. R664 Uwięziony Urahara.png|Kapelusznik uwięziony wewnątrz Gift Bereich Nakk Le Vaara. R664 Kisuke atakuje Askina.png|Kisuke atakuje Askina R664 Rzut Gift Ring.png|'Gift Ring' rzucone w kierunku sklepikarza. R664 Piercing Oka.png|Oko Urahara pada ofiarą Gift Ring. R664 Kisuke traci oczy.png|Oczy wynalazcy zostają uszkodzone. R664 Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.png|Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame. R665 Okładka.png|Urahara na okładce 665. rozdziału. R665 Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.png|Bankai i właściciel. R665 Operacja na oczach.png|Zabieg przywrócenia wzroku. R665 Zreperowanie oczu.png|Naprawione oczy. R666 Okładka.png|Kapelusznik na okładce 666. rozdziału. Animacje z Kisuke Agent Shinigami O14 Urahara używa na Rukii Shibireyubi.gif|Urahara unieruchamia Rukię za pomocą Shibireyubi. O17 Kisuke używa na Ichigo Shitonegaeshi.gif|Kisuke używa Shitonegaeshi na Ichigo. O19 Tessai pieczętuje Ichigo za pomocą Bankin.gif|Kisuke obserwuje użycie Bankin. O20 Kisuke używa na Ichigo Hozuri.gif|Urahara atakuje Kurosakiego przy użyciu Hōzuri. O20 Ichigo używa na Kisuke Getsugi Tensho.gif|Ichigo po raz pierwszy uwalnia Getsugę Tenshō. Arrancar NakeBenihime.gif|Nake, Benihime. UraharaChikasumiNoTate.gif|Chikasumi no Tate. Kamisori.gif|Kamisori, Benihime. Tsuppane.gif|Tsuppane, Benihime. Sztuczna Karakura Shibari.gif|Shibari, Benihime. HiasobiBenihimeJuzutsunagi.gif|Hiasobi Benihime, Juzutsunagi. KyūjūrokkeiKakafūmetsu.gif|'Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu' Fade to Black Kirisaki Benihime.gif|Kirisaki Benihime. Występy Kisuke w filmach Fade to Black Kirisaki, Benihime.png|Kirisaki, Benihime. Fade to Black, Kisuke.png|Urahara w kapitańskim haori. Kategoria:Galerie